VESTIGIOS DE HUMANIDAD
by Kato-Yumie
Summary: ...En la mansión de la familia Hellsing todos parecían descansar placidamente, salvo aquella joven que dormía en el ala oeste...Mientras tanto, una presencia la asechaba desde las sombras, una figura que siempre la vigilaba desde cerca... IxA Lemon


**Creo que no hacen falta estas explicaciones, pero por las dudas:**

**Es un fanfic de la pareja Integra X Alucard… Tiene lemon… o va a tener… **

**DISCLAIMER: HELLSING PERTENECE ABSOLUTAMENTE A KHOTA HIRANO… junto con todos sus personajes… y yo hago esto por gusto y aburrimiento, no es con fines de lucro…. Aunque no me vendría mal ganar unos pesitos… **

**Bueno… los dejo con el fic… si me hacen el favor de leer y dejar reviews, los voy a amar con todo mi corazón!**

"**VESTIGIOS DE HUMANIDAD"**_ Por Kato Yumie (Yumie227)_

En el ala este de la mansión de la familia Hellsing solo se podía sentir la respiración de esta joven dama. La sabana enroscada en sus pies dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas… parte de ese bello cuerpo, que solo estaba abrigado por un fino camisón de seda color champagne que hacía resaltar la belleza de su blanca y tersa piel. Los breteles de su camisón, cayendo por sus hombros le daban un aspecto angelical. Sus rubios cabellos desparramados sobre la almohada le quitaban todo rastro de meticulosidad, y su rostro tenía una expresión tan delicada y tierna que nadie podría haber notado que esa mujer era la mismísima Integra Hellsing, la dama de hielo que luchaba, sin piedad, contra toda clase de alimañas.

A causa de sueños, sus finas manos se aferraban a las sábanas con fuerza, enredándolas entre sus dedos, mientras repetía constantemente una palabra… vocablos inentendibles para cualquier oído humano. Su cuerpo, que ahora poseía una apariencia frágil, se retorcía sobre la cama. Sus constantes pesadillas, no la dejaban en paz, y mientras las tenía, no dejaba de repetir ese nombre… ese nombre que parecía hacerla sentir… segura.

Mientras tanto, una presencia la asechaba desde las sombras, una figura que siempre la vigilaba desde cerca... un monstruo, que, tentado por la deliciosa vista, ahora se acercaba a ella con la mayor discreción posible, buscando el máximo disfrute.

Se quitó los guantes y con las yemas de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven dama, saboreando su textura desde sus talones hasta el borde de su camisón. De allí, pasó a su hombro, desde donde fue descendiendo, acariciando su brazo de principio a fin. Luego posó sus dedos en su frente y delineando el contorno de su tierno rostro llegó a su cuello. Mmm… horrorosa tentación la de traicionar a su propia ama… Tantas veces lo había pensado... y tantas más había tenido la oportunidad, pero jamás lo haría.

Se encontraba despojado de sus gruesas vestimentas. Solo tenía la camisa blanca y los pantalones negros de vestir, una perspectiva casi única del famoso vampiro quien ahora, casi parecía humano. Quizás la luna nueva que resplandecía sobre ellos, causaba estas raras visiones… y estos raros comportamientos, quizás no…

Luego de sentarse en la cama junto a su ama, el vampiro, susurró a su oído:

**_-Integra… _**

Su dueña parecía reconocerlo, aún estando dormida, ya que había comenzado a balbucear de nuevo.

**_-Integra… despierta…_**

Los balbuceos de Integra comenzaron a hacerse más claros… de a poco se podían comenzar a reconocer las letras… las sílabas… hasta que se formó una palabra… un nombre… o mejor dicho... SU nombre…

**-Alucard… ¿Eres tú?**

Dijo al fin, aún entre sueños, aunque su pesadilla parecía haber cesado, ya que su cuerpo no se retorcía sobre la cama.

El fiel sirviente, se mantenía a su lado, oyendo cada mínima sonido que ella emitía. Esperando alguna orden de su parte.

**_-Oí su llamado… querida ama…_**

**- … tus manos… quiero sentirlas…**

Sin titubear, el monstruo comenzó nuevamente a recorrer la tersa piel de esa mujer a la que el llamaba su "ama y señora". Subió con sus manos, desde sus piernas, por los costados de su cuerpo, pero al llegar con sus manos a su cuello, Integra despertó.

**-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? **– Sus ojos abiertos de par en par mostraban su terror aunque intentara ocultarlo bajo esas palabras, bajo ese tono autoritario.

**_-…Veo que ha despertado, señorita Integra._**

En ese momento, Alucard, se atrevió a hacer algo que casi nunca se le cruzaba por la mente: desafiar a su dueña. Tomándola por las muñecas, la mantuvo pegada a la cama, y mirándola a los ojos comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

_**-…Integra… sabrás apreciar mi atrevimiento. **_

**-¿Q-qué haces? **–el terror comenzaba a apoderarse de ella… su mayor miedo parecía hacerse realidad. Ella se encontraba completamente indefensa, y el monstruo que antes ella comandaba, ahora parecía tener todo el control.

-**_ Tú aún eres una humana… _**

**-¡Suéltame YA MISMO!...**

**_-…y como humana tienes ciertas necesidades… ¿O me equivoco?_**

**- SUELTAME YA MISMO, ALUCARD o sino… -**la joven Hellsing intentaba mantener su tono autoritario, pero sabía perfectamente que no tenía escapatoria… ahora tendría que seguir sus reglas.

_**-… ¿O sino qué?... Sabes que no hay nadie que pueda contra mí… Prometo no hacerte daño… solo escúchame y responde mis preguntas…**_

Mantenía un tono completamente calmo e inalterable. Parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

A pesar de estar sentado a su lado, su rostro estaba justamente encima del de la dama, sus cabellos negro azabache rozaban el rostro de Integra y podía sentir su cálida respiración.

Ni siquiera intentaba forcejear… ella conocía perfectamente la fuerza de este inmortal… lo había visto destrozar personas con esas mismas manos que ahora le privaban de su libertad, así que decidió acceder a los simples pedidos de su rebelde súbdito.

-**Si… todos los humanos tenemos necesidades… ¿Qué pasa con eso?**

-**_Los vampiros… también tenemos algunas huellas de humanidad… aún compartimos ciertas necesidades…_** **_¿Recuerdas lo que estabas soñando hace solo unos momentos? ¿Recuerdas como y por qué repetías mi nombre… llamándome?_**

**-…N-no del todo…-** Integra desvió su mirada. Estaba mintiendo… podía recordar exactamente lo que había soñado. Cada sensación del sueño estaba plasmada en su mente, un sueño un poco perturbador para ella, pero muy habitual en sus noches. Tenía muy presente el porque de sus movimientos, de sus manos hundiéndose en el colchón, de las sábanas enredadas en sus pies… y el nombre de su vasallo aún resonaba en su mente…

_**-…Tú me llamaste… sabes que lo necesitas tanto como yo…**_

**-No, jamás podría hacerlo… Eres mi enemigo….**

_**-Soy tu sirviente… ¿Acaso me temes?... Jamás podría herir a mi ama…**_

**-Ese no es el problema…**

**_-¿Temes que alguien se entere?... Nadie lo sabrá, jamás… _**

**-No es eso… **

**_-Entonces permítame cesar sus penurias… invíteme a complacerla, solo esta noche. _**

Alucard se inclinó sobre su ama y posando sus labios en los de ellas, comenzó lo que Integra creía que sería el error más grande de su vida…

**-Me confundes de una manera que jamás había conocido… Ya no se lo que es correcto…**

**(Brake me, shake me, hate me, take me over, when the madness stop then you will be alone)**

**CONTINUARA!**

**Continuará solamente si ustedes me lo piden… si es que les interesa… si es que les gustó…**

**Y… que les pareció? Si, ya se que es corto…. Si, ya se que no lo debería haber terminado ahí, pero…. Quiero reviews muahahaha **

**Si… soy una desesperada por los reviews… TT completamente patética… plisssssss **

**LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSS!**

**Arigato por leerlo!**

**Sayonara y hasta la próxima! . 3**

**.Kato Yumie.**


End file.
